parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vervet Monkey
One of the characteristic primates of the African savanna, the 'vervet monkey '(Chlorocebus pygerythrus) is a medium-sized monkey with greyish to yellowish- or reddish-green fur, and a black face framed by white cheeks, long, white whiskers, and a white band across the forehead. The upperparts are rather grizzled in appearance, and the underparts and inner sides of the limbs are whitish, with a reddish patch beneath the base of the tail. The ears, hands, feet and tip of the tail are black. The male vervet is slightly larger than the female, and has brightly coloured genitals, while the young are born with a dark coat and pink facial skin, which gradually turns black during the first few months. Roles *It played Ornitholestes in Africa III: The Time of the Great Giving *It played Adapiform in AFRICAN ANIMAL *It played Dweeb in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story *They played Opossums in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) and Bambi II (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Sharpener in African Animal Mayhem Gallery 1364229 orig.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6852.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) TLG Monkey.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Fantasia_Monkeys.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg Knd Monkey.png Monkey_artwork0993.png Vervet Monkey.PNG IMG_3583.PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) IMG 8372.JPG tinga-tinga.jpg Afrika Monkey.jpg Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Marvin the Monkey.png|Junglies (1990-1993) Alphabet Train.jpg Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png 74F60A7D-8179-4F48-8160-3A61B933BC03.jpeg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Oky Doky Monkey.png Babar Monkey.png Bendy Meets Vervet.png Atsuko Meets Monkey.png Mr. Monkey.png Evil Monkey.jpg Monkey, Vervet.jpg Slideshow 6.jpg Sesame Street Bornean Elephant,Common Chimpanzee and Vervet Monkey.png HugoSafari - Vervet01.jpg HugoSafari - Vervet02.jpg HugoSafari - Vervet03.jpg V2.png Star_meets_Vervet_Monkey.png|Star & the Vervet Monkey African Vervet Monkeys Drowning In the Great Big Flood Caused by the World's Deadliest Hurricane with Lots of Strong Howling Winds and Heavy Rains.png Vervet Monkey WOZ.png GDG Vervet.png Summer-monkey-jumpstart-preschool.jpg G-1941-04-18-monkey-snake.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals01.png G-1941-04-18-animals02.png 4-primates.jpg Chimpy kong 01.png Books 76133C6D-047B-47F2-AA9E-AC5241FF72F0.jpeg 6F153139-E430-4635-AD33-2AB377924A84.jpeg 6349E201-C94E-4C4F-9916-99777DFD961E.jpeg 25DF375B-186F-4C2E-B14D-50568E4CB3B3.jpeg 53364F75-C376-436B-94B5-36C717C92EF1.jpeg 96772AE9-C5FF-44C9-BC09-39259684873D.jpeg See Also * Malbrouck Monkey * Bale Mountains' Vervet * Grivet Monkey * Green Monkey * Tantalus Monkey Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Monkeys Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Rugrats Movie Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Disney Animals